Sophie's life, maximum ride rewritten
by silentsilver95
Summary: What if Max was kidnapped by the white coats,and had all of her memories wiped, though in her dreams she starts to see the life she once lived, can her and the mysterious 'nick', find the the key and unravel the truth to what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of James Pattersons charaters, or any of the others (them being real people) so enjoy_

_oh and most of these things did really happen to me._

Sophie's Life: Maximum Ride rewritten.

Quo Vadis Academy-QV

1st Chapter.

**My wings snapped out, full and strong, though the big slits in my jacket. I dipped several feet until my feathers gathered the air like sails, and then I rose powerfully over the roof tops of this quiet D.C Suburb. I smiled as I cut through the night sky, Fang 1000 feet above me, barely outlined by the moon light. In seconds I had reached him, full of the exhilaration that comes from free flying, flying for pleasure. Instead of for escape, for example.**

I jolted awake, only to realise that I was still in my bed. Not soaring through the night sky, shame, uhg, I remembered I had school today.

I rolled over and brought my right wrist to my face, and looked at my watch, it was just past 7, I was meant to be up by 7. No way was that gunna fly.

At that exact moment my dad came crashing into my room, allowing a gust of cold air to follow him in, I moved to curl up deep under the covers of my bed.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine, hang your knickers on the line." My dad sang out as he walked to the end of my bed picked the end up and began to shake it violently.

"UHG" I groaned loudly, and threw the covers off of me, the shaking was making my head spin.

"All right, all right I'm up ok?"

"No it's not ok, get dressed."

"Whatever." I said as I stalked out, heading to the bathroom.

Sophie sat in her Science lesson being all goody goody & ginger, with the eccentric Mr. Q. She sat next to Temilola (Whose name is in no computer dictionary ) who, also, has the immense privilege to be inhabited by me, the all seeing, all knowing book! on occasion. Sophie and Temilola were arguing about the book 'Forbidden' by Tabitha something or other. A book about a boy and girl falling in love, but are brother and sister. Clearly not doing science work.

"Okay, whatever. It's a good book." I said, bored with Temilola's babbling. She likes to babble and mumble.

"Alright, moving swiftly on..." she said with a sweeping hand gesture, she talks with her hands, I don't think she'd be able to get a word out with out using her hands. "Let's carry on with our dictatorship of the world stuff. Who are we getting rid of first?"

"Casey? Rochelle? Can we just get rid of the stupid people?" I said. I don't like stupid people, at least not the annoying ones.

"No!" shouted Temilola, with emotion. "Casey and Rochelle are my monkeys, we cannot get rid of them."

"Oh yeah? What about the time she tried to mug you for those strawberry fizzy strips? Hmm?"

"Well, I'll just keep her in a cage."

" Whatever."

"Someone is feeling awfully crabby today. Have an argument with your boyfriend?"

"I do not have a boyfriend!" I have neither use, nor want for one.

"Then why are you wearing make up? Hmmmmm?" She raised her eyebrow at me, looking like a madman with her frizzy mane of hair.

"Maybe because I want to...did that ever cross your mind? Oh wait, you don't have a mind." It was just that this morning I had the time and energy to spent 5 minutes fighting with the eyeliner

"Hey hey, no need to be rude, gingey. What about the three behind us?"

"You mean The Gossipers? Oh we are getting rid of them; someone needs to put Rebecca in her place, preferably tied to a large tree a thousand miles from me! I can't stomach her and her false kindness."

"Not to mention her flab. Ahaha!"

It's not like I'm against people being a little over weigh, but with Rebecca it was just another thing to pick on, as you might have guessed I have a few issues with her.

Without boring you lot to tears, I have cut my problems regarding big fat Rebecca (what she was known as in my household, never to her face, unless I want her to sit on me, and kill me) down into three easy bullet points:

She was born, a crime enough in its self.

She came to QV.

She looked at me.

You might say it's unjust of me to just jump to conclusions about someone I have never given the time of day. Though to back up my already rock-solid argument here is some of the world lessons that have been provided by the nearest and dearest in question.

How she thinks homosexuality is wrong, I'm not gay but it pisses me off big time when she starts going on about it. And I'm just like, without Alan Turing (who was interdentally gay), the insides of the modern day computer wouldn't have developed as it has, though he did commit suicide due to the fact he became depressed, from societies views on homosexuality, and killed himself with a poison apple ( that's why apple's logo is a bitten out of apple, Google it)

Dating younger men is wrong, yet it's right to date older men?

She's going to wear a Vera Wang dress for her wedding (like either is a possibility!)

Lesbian mums are an abomination! (One of my best friends mum's a lesbian!)

She is such an ignorant fat bitch. (the conclusion I am lead to)

Added by Temilola:

She also has a thing for Nick ¬_¬

I hope you see I have just cause to loath Rebecca. Most people do.

"Ha, did you hear what she just said!" Temilola whispered to me practically bouncing with the need to turn round and hit Rebecca very hard. A need I shared with her, even without knowing what in particular it was that Rebecca had done to grate on Temilola's nerves.

"What?" I asked

"She's like totally against Faith's boyfriend being bi."

"What, Faith in your form?"

"Yeah."

"I hope if she gets married the guy leaves her, for another guy."

"Haha yeah and I hope we're there to video it!"

"You tube instant hit!"

"Yeah!" we then slap high fives not caring that it looks like we just randomly started yelling yeah at each other and then high fiving, in the middle of the science lesson, not that Mr Q cares. Because he knows we're going to get A's in all our science GCSE's.

It's lunch time now; thank whoever the hell is up there for that. We walk back to the form room, ours is one of the newest, nice and clean, except that carpets now covered in sandwich crusts and powdered foundation, thanks to Fran who tripped over and put her elbow in it while Lizzie was putting yet more on, we headed straight for our group, who had set up base camp in the back right hand side, next to the radiators. Temilola and I hoped up on to the fitted cupboards behind our table and I started pushing all the debris away from me so I could have enough room to sit up with my legs crossed; meanwhile Temilola practically dives inside her bag for her lunch. Pulling out a sandwich of some kind, usually some random combination of things she could grab 5 seconds before she left for school. She loves food. I don't really like food, I don't really get hungry.

"Sophie… For crying out loud, eat! You make me feel like such a fatty." She grinned at me. She believes that if someone calls her fat, it's a compliment. She says it has something to do with her origins. I say origins because she is clearly not human. I raise my eyebrow at her, there's no point saying anything. I pull a packet of crisps out of the bottom of my bag, and like bees to honey, Fran (my best friend and sometimes the cause of my annoyance), is instantly beside me.

"Oh! Can I have one?" She starts to flap her hands like she's fanning herself, she does that when she's excited, her eyes bulge, to, I swear the size of dinner plates, and they're big to begin with, the temptation of Walkers proving to be too much. I open the packet and hand it to her.

"Hey, Sophie." A deep voice whispers. I turn to see Nick looking at me with his icy blue eyes. Our school may be an all girl's school, but the boy's school is just opposite us, and we share lessons, you know the resources and all. But the staff don't care where we are during breaks and lunch as long as it's not wreaking havoc in town, which is only a, (literally we tried while hanging out of the windows in science with Miss W) a stones throw away.

"Oh, hey." I said, pushing Temilola away into the rest of the junk that seem to pile up all around us, though I was the one sliding along not her, but she got the messaged and wiggled over so Nick had room to sit in next to me, it was a tight squeeze even for someone with hips as skinny as the likes of his.

"Oh! Crisps!" Iggy shouts. He is probably Fran's twin, they both have skin as white as sour cream, despite the fact he's hairs' strawberry blond, whereas Fran's is dark brown, with dirty blond and red streaks when in the sun. They even have that same square head, only Fran's being more obvious, with the 90 degrees angles and all.

Nick slides next to me, silently. Me and Nick don't really talk. Never have. It's as if we know what the other is thinking.

Suddenly members of our class begin to scream. We look over to the front of the class and see Beyoncé's Tour on the screen. We all groan, Fran and I make eye contact and pull pained expressions at each other. They all scream.

Rachel and Elif, the two biggest Beyoncé nuts in our form, are standing at the front screaming at the T.V mounted at the front of the class room, it was supposedly for educational purposes, only so far all I had seen it used for was watching paranormal activity. Temilola screamed at that, not like a short scream a full blown girly scream! All Fran and I could do is stand there and laugh all through the film.

"I love how the people in your form are obsessed with somebody. All fake people. I mean the weave of Beyoncé's hair. What did the horse do to her! What did the Indian woman do to her!" Temilola whispers.

"Don't bother trying to tell Elif and Rachel that, you'll just get shouted at and hung out of the window by your Achilles heel."

"Hmmm..." was all I got as a reply.

My form doesn't like Temilola. Possibly because she doesn't have time for their idle gossip, or the fact she gets into fights with them on a regular basis.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Iggy mumbles, mouth full of my crisps, while holding the bag in the air with one hand and the other pressed against Fran's forehead keeping her at arms length,- her arms flaring as she desperately tried to claw at his blazer pocket, that fact he was a good 6 inches taller than her 5 foot 6 was not working to her best advantage- while he continued to scoff the crisps which I haven't even had one of.

"Yeah." We all say. We are going to watch Happy Potter 7 in Lester Square. Then off to Nick's house for a sleep over. I guess his parents don't care, not that I've meet them. I sometimes wonder if he even has parents.

'Nick's' real name is Stephanito a.k.a Fang. Yes, he had to change that shit!

'Nick' is really mysterious, being all emo and sexy. The all seeing, all knowing book does recognise sexiness. But moving on...

Sophie secretly fancies 'Nick' but doesn't want to admit it to herself. She just loves his pale white skin, shocking black hair with that flippy fringe (the correct name for the USA's bangs) and icy blue eyes. 'Nick' plays a big part in Sophie's life and helps her discover the truth.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur, Miss T came in to register us, In year 9 they (the chavy 'normal' people in our form, of which Rebecca is the leader) all begged her to be our form tutor but now, half way through year 10 most of us have 'gone off' her, well my pleasantness went away right after she accused Fran of losing brain cells because she was just finishing off her apple, that was out of order.

Next I had PE; the day just gets better and better. I hauled myself down to the changing rooms to change into the weird jade cloured polo shirt that we all have do wear. We're doing volley ball yay! Not.

PE passes relatively painless. I say relative because Temilola managed to be repeatedly hit by a ball she was meant to be serving.

At the end of the lesson another of my friends, Joanne, was unwilling to get off the floor so I made a show of dragging her across it, achieving nothing more than covering her clean black shorts in a thin layer of dust. Now before I say anything more let me inform you that Joanne is incredibly skinny, in fact me and her best friend Bethan, sometimes refer to her as a 'stick like stick', now we've grasped that.

"Wow that was smart, cleaning the floor with Joanne." Says Temilola, every word dripping with sarcasm

"Your right, you'd be much better, a larger surface area!" I shouted at her, making a show of grabbing her wrist and trying to drag her along.

"Why I ought to!" she screamed, but by that point I was already running like a bat out of hell making a beeline for the exit of the hall, swiftly leaping over Rebecca (remember her) who was fighting with the poles the hold up the badminton net were using, Mrs L thought the volley ball nets were too high for us to get anything over it.

I sprinted round the side of the school, because students aren't allowed to go trough the corridor where the staff room is we have to go round, into the cold. Not that, that was really an issue right now, though the fact the door I need to go through to get back inside the school was code protected and I'd have to pause to type the code in and, in those vital seconds Temilola would have time to catch me up, was very soon going to become an issue. I couldn't type the code in, but fortunately one of the office workers was walking past and opened the door for me, as soon as it was open I hit the ground running, as fast as I could, I could her Temilola's foot falls on the tiles of the corridor, then they started to fade out…further and…further…away from…me…

**_Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it._**

**I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyperdrive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered.**

**My arms being scratched to ribbons from a briar I'd run through? No biggie.**

**My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem.**

**My lungs aching for air? I could deal.**

**As long as I could put as much distance as possible between me and the Erasers. **

"Sophie, get up! There's a Paramore tickets on the floor." I heard a voice in the distance coaxed; I recognised it but couldn't respond.

"Sophie…Nick's coming!" the voice tried again, I wanted to do something, anything.

"Sophie Stephenson, you have left me with no chose, oh and sorry." The voice said after a long pause.

And then, sharp pain shot though the left side of my face, I gritted my teeth at the sting, and shot up in one swift movement.

"Fuck you bitch!" I screamed at Temilola, who was wisely sprinting towards the changing rooms at 100 miles an hour, I raced after her some of my anger subsiding, though it still hurt, I was more distracted by what I had seen, it was the same as my dream this morning, not exactly but round the same point, I just some how knew it.

I changed back into my uniform, so silently and slowly, freaked out from my 'vision', if you will. The gang kept looking at me strangely, though they did laugh at my fainting spell, which is awfully rude! i have gottten close to fainting before, from lack of food, mostly every day. But never blacked out for that long.

Since I was so slow Temilola and I went straight to our art lesson. I really don't know why Temilola took art, she actually can't draw. Her attempts are pretty sad.

"Why did you take art again?" I looked at her, she smiled.

"I wanted to be with you, with you, with you." She sang. She can't sing. There's a long list of things Temilola can't do.

"Ugh, lesbian." I whispered under my breath.

"You know you love me Sophie. You couldn't go a day without me!" She put her arms around me swaying my body as we walked.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

_(So here's chapter 2, and to Jo, chapter 3 is going to be up by the end of the weekend so you don't need to get your really long and really sharp nails on me :-) And a shout out to Bethan, who wanted a bigger role! You will take what you're given and like it!)._

Sophie sat in her art lesson with slightly odd Miss D who happens to be from chez republic. Sophie sat next to 'Nick' aka Fang. Making her end of unit project which was a clay model of the Shoe trees that's sit at the side of the road in America_ (A.N-I am actually making one and it's an epic fail, if the branches haven't all fallen off during the Christmas holiday.)_

Temilola, who has no known artistic ability, was making a surprisingly decent attempt at a watercolour scene. Fang was creating a tonal drawing of a girl with wings. HINT.

The rest of the table, Tara, Damon and Rebecca, were doing whatever artsy fartsy idea they had come up with. 

"Excuse me?" I said in annoyance

"You heard me. That tree looks nothing like a tree." Nick said in his monotone voice.

"It's art!"

"Sophie…it is very…interesting" Temilola said choosing her words carefully, and clearly no longer interested in her pitiful watercolour scene.

"If you haven't anything nice to say don't say anything at all." I replied sharply.

"Then what are you still taking?" Temilola asked not looking up from her painting.

I opted to ignore the last comment; it's the thing to do when she goes off on one. I decided it was best not to add any more branches to my tree and set to work gently smoothing down the rough joints.

I glanced round the table taking in each person and their piece, each personal to them, the title of this unit was I, Me, Mine. All about you. My gaze fell on to Nick, well Nick's hand and drawing. I always though you could tell who was an artist by the way they hold the pencil, light and loose flowing allowing light stokes to brush the page. I then started to focus on what was actually on the page; it was a bird's eye view over a cityscape, in the moon light with- what at first glance appeared to be a large bird- though on closer inspection it was a girls in her early to mid teens, I could only see her back. She had longish brown hair with blond sun streaks in it. Her denim jacket open and flapping behind her, her ragged jeans hanging loosely off her slim hips. She was really pretty, from what I could see of her, I bet if Nick was to have drawn her looking 'out' from the paper, she would have been beautiful.

Her wings were amazing, a lighter brown than her hair, the larger feathers along the bottom outside edges were streaked with black and white, along the back of her wings she had strong brown feathers fitting perfectly into the lower black and white feathers. I cast my mind back to this mornings dream, wow if that's what it's like to fly, I have often wished I could fly, like in books, then I could just fly when I got worked up or angry, fly and find somewhere to vent my frustration at the world. If only. I began to wonder why Nick had drawn the girl with wings, who is she? Was, if she it even still about, was it a metaphor? Or maybe I'm reading too deep into this. Nick always seemed agitated with being inside, like he was claustrophobic wanting to run or something. I get that, well in year 9 I ran round the play ground at full pelt for about 15 minutes, Fran called me hyperactive, but I did it to get away that's why it would be so great to fly.

I carefully placed my tree back onto the wooden board that we use for any clay work (so we don't mess the tables up) and then propped my right elbow onto the table and amused myself with watching Nick draw, his sure defined strokes, then him quickly erasing the lines just to redraw them in the same spot. I could see he was becoming more and more frustrated with his picture, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he eventually laid down his pencil on the table, then rubbed his face with his hands, he must be really hot the school's heating is almost always on high and he still has his jumper on only with the sleeves pushed up to allow him to work. I mean I always keep my jumper on, but that's just me, I could see that Nick was just getting hot and bothered at his drawing, I'd been there a drawing that doesn't _look_ right but you can't fix it. He let out a harsh angry breath almost a hiss, and then proceeded to rest his chin in hands and stare venomously at the innocent piece of A3 paper. I moved so my chin was hovering just above his shoulder and squinted at his drawing. I then reached down for his pencil; he shot me a puzzled glance but made no move to defy me. I pulled his drawing towards me, so it was in between us.

"It's not _right_, I don't know why, I know it's just not…why?" Nick said in a hushed voice not his gaze not moving from the drawing.

"I know." Was all I replied, we lapsed back into a comfortable silence

"There it is!" I whispered excitedly, lightly tracing one of the lines on the girl's wing.

"Oh, Yeah, I see it now…but how do I make it right?" Nick asked in a thoughtful voice.

I carefully brought the pencil to the page, wary of drawing on someone else's drawing, I mean if some one messed my drawing up I'd hurt them, bad, and I didn't want to ruin a drawing that Nick had obviously spent hours slaving over.

I allowed the pencil to glide across the page in one swift motion almost instantly the drawing started to look less 2D and more 3D.

"Thanks." Said Nick warmly, gently bumping his shoulder against mine in thanks before pulling the drawing back in front of him.

Shortly after we packed up ,as people began to file out of the class room all eager to get away from school and start their weekend as soon as possible, Temilola, Nick, Rebecca and I were the last people to leave the class room.

As we neared the school's gates Rebecca, who was still with us. Grasped Nick by the forearm and dragged him down to her height and proceeded to try and suck his tonsils out it was quite disturbing really.

BUT Nick didn't pull away, he let her carry on, gross!

My mouth hung open!

I was practically spitting feathers! And my eyes were burning holes into the back of Rebecca's head as she waddled away. I was muttering a range of explicates under my breath.

"Sophie, you shouldn't be so mean, I don't like it when you are." Nick said, adjusting his bag strap, which had slipped down his shoulder during his and Rebecca's tonsil tennis match.

"Well I guess if you liked me you'd have your tongue down my throat, so I'll count myself lucky." I said through narrowed eyes.

"You need to stop hating her, she is pretty nice when you get to know her."

"I can't believe that you used the words nice and pretty in the same _sentence_ as Rebecca. Well I suppose you have had a lot of time to _'get to know her!'_" I was practically foaming at the mouth!

I turned my attention back to Temilola making a point that Nick and I were no longer taliking, I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"So meeting in Lester Square, at 7, right." Temilola reeled off our plans for this evening, trying to over look the fact that neither of us were really listening.

Both Nick and I sharply nodded our heads in agreement.

"Sure." I said

"See you guys later." Nick said, obviously not as annoyed at the situation as I was, he turned down the alleyway that, I assume, leads to his house.

Fang/Nick's POV:

I strolled down the narrow side street, my hands deep in my blazer pockets, my mind deep in thought:

I'm glad I've found her, it'd taken me a while (trailing through a fair few countries) but I got there in the end.

But I can't believe her. Max…I mean Sophie.

I still can't get my head around all of this. She doesn't remember anything, doesn't remember us or the flock. I suppose it's for her own good it keeps her safe, for the while any way.

I'm also glad to see she still has her Maxness, with her sharp tongue and shoot now ask questions later attitude.

But it was interesting to see what her subconscious had conjured, a girl with red a curly hair and blue eyes, almost the opposite of Max, but that kinnda helps with the whole blend in and don't let the flock find her thing. Well it's also a bit like that girl from Virginia, Lissa, I mean knew Max was there, and it seemed the only way I could force her into seeing the feeling she'd never admit to herself, much less me. It might not have been the best idea in hindsight.

I had missed Max, I still miss Max.

How she could laugh in the face of danger, she'd had to grow up so much sooner than the rest of the world, the leader at just 12, it's so unfair, life's unfair.

I now see just how hard it is being the leader, Max had never been alone, at least not totally she had me, the right wing man, she did so much within the flock I had grown to realise that while she was gone, going to 'normal school' had really opened my eyes, to how much better Max is than the rest of them.

I'd wandered deep into the wooded area of the park, needing the cover to U & A.

I tore my blazer off and rammed it into my bag, possibly bending all the books, rolling my shoulders, allowing my wings to untuck a little, it's painful to keep them so tight all day, and launched myself into the air as fast as I could.

Soaring towards where the flock were staying.

Max/Sophie's POV:

We were all lined up waiting to get into the cinema, Nick and I still not conversing more than with frosty mono-syllable words. When I say 'we' I mean me (Sophie), Temilola, Iggy and Nick. We were then going back to Nicks. I was staring up into the night sky, trying, and failing, to make out star constellations. My gaze then drifted to the roof of the cinema, there against the back ground of the night sky were, three kids and a dog, just standing there on the roof in crowded Lester square. How no one had not noticed them was a miracle, but stretched out behinds then was a spectacular pair of wings, a set each. My gaze was transfixed on them, well until I was pushed on by Nick, who was also staring up and the roof where the three kids, were, sorry, had been because when I looked up there a second later they were my life is just getting stranger by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday 4th April 2011.

_Hi,_

_sorry about the long wait, I've had writer block like you wouldn't believe. that's why this chapter is less than 400 words long, I finally had enough of this chapter in My Documents. _

_Enjoy. _

I was kind of out of it for almost the whole film, I'm going to have to go back and see it again. But I was too side tracked by what I'd seen, after Nick had pushed me on he got a sort of murderous looks in his eyes, and acting a little out of it.

I tried to push it aside, enjoy the now, and worry when I had the time to space out.

After the film finished we all trailed though the streets of London at ridiculously late at night when it's freezing cold and all I want is to sleep.

I reluctantly turned the hot water off, I'd been in there for ages, but I stepped out and briskly dried myself, and bulled on my PJ bottoms and vest top and then realised I'd forgotten my pyjama top.

Oh shit.

I raked my fingers through my damp matted hair, great, just great.

I turned to look at my back in the mirror; I had a pair of twin scars on my back running form the top of my shoulder blades to the bottom of them, I had no idea where they came from. Any way, the thing is I don't like them, and now I have to go and find my shirt, where every one can see them.

I bit my lip in anticipation and pulled the bathroom door open and walled through Nick's massive apartment to the plush living room where everyone and their stuff was covering every available surface, I let out a drawn out sigh and began to rummage through the mountains of stuff to find my top.

"Sophie, what is that on your back?" Temilola asked when I finally found my top.

I looked over my shoulder in the futile hope that my scars might have gone, no such luck so I turned to face Temilola.


End file.
